LECG The Galactic Empire
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliation Pages: The Galactic Empire, The Fel Empire The Galactic Empire is one of the most feared, hated, and despised governments in the history of the Star Wars saga. In The Legacy Era, the Empire has risen again, despite having once been reduced to a mere fraction of its power following the heroics of Luke Skywalker and his generation of heroes. With the Empire once again in control of the galaxy, innocent lives are lost, freedom is repressed, and the galaxy is once again in the hands of a totalitarian dictator and his corrupt, power-mad servants who abuse the rights of those they rule over. The galaxy has been plunged into darkness once more, and the atrocities of The Rebellion Era have returned, this time at the hands of a Dark Lord of The Sith who wears his title overtly, letting the galaxy know that, while the Empire is their government, The Sith are their masters. Imperial Legacy One of the most appealing aspects of The Legacy Era is the fact that items from the past have just as much of a place in the present as they did in bygone eras. Nowhere is this more true than in the case of the Empire. Almost any weapon, piece of technology, character archetype, or concept that held true in The Dark Times, The Rebellion Era, or The New Jedi Order Era is perfectly acceptable for use in The Legacy Era. For example, The Galactic Empire under Palpatine had dozens of different types of Stormtroopers, including Imperial RadTroopers, Storm Commandos, Jumptroopers, and so forth. The Empire under Darth Krayt has all of these things as well, and more. Gamemasters might need to adapt some concepts to the realities of The Legacy Era, but for the most part anything that has existed in the past for the Empire can exist for the Empire in The Legacy Era. Darth Krayt's Empire Affiliation Page: The Galactic Empire When most citizens of the galaxy speak of The Galactic Empire, they are referring to the Empire ruled by Darth Krayt. This Empire is vast and galaxy spanning, just like the Empire from which it was originally born. The Galactic Empire stretches from The Deep Core to The Outer Rim, and through a resurgence in Imperial influence, there is hardly a world that is untouched in some way by Krayt's Empire. The Empire ruled by Darth Krayt is known to almost all sentient beings in the galaxy, though the farther one gets from The Core the less an individual is likely to have interacted with the Empire in some way. Only in The Unknown Regions and in Wild Space are there entire sectors free of Imperial influence; even distant Outer Rim worlds have Imperial garrisons and regional governors. Darth Krayt's Empire is nearly identical in philosophy, form, and function to Palpatine's Galactic Empire, as the former is merely a continuation of the latter. After Palpatine's death, The Galactic Empire is reduced to controlling a small number of sectors. After the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, the Empire begins slowly regaining popularity, even after joining The Galactic Alliance. Meanwhile, The Sith are secretly growing more powerful on Coruscant, awaiting a moment to emerge and reclaim the galaxy. With the spectacular failure of The Ossus Project (Orchestrated by The Sith to throw blame upon the Yuuzhan Vong), the Empire is spurred into action, drawing a number of new worlds into its fold. These are but the first pebbles in an avalanche, and soon all-out war breaks out between the newly resurgent Empire and The Galactic Alliance. Along the way, The Sith approach Moff Nyna Calixte with a proposal, promising to join the war on the side of the Empire and counter The Jedi, who were tipping the war in The Galactic Alliance's favor. Calixte brings the proposal before the Council of Moffs, who pressure Emperor Roan Fel into accepting the Sith proposal, just as they had pressured him into the war in the first place. With that acceptance, The Sith join the war. By the end of the war, The Sith have revealed themselves, the Alliance is shattered, and the galaxy is under Imperial control. The decisive battle comes at Caamas, where the Empire forces The Galactic Alliance to surrender. Darth Krayt deposes Emperor Fel and takes the throne for himself, completing the transition from a galaxy under Alliance rule to one under the sole domination of The Galactic Empire. In most ways, The Galactic Empire is the same as it has been: the Empire uses oppression and tyranny to ensure order, and The Sith rule the galaxy. There are a few significant differences between Palpatine's Empire and Darth Krayt's Empire, however. Krayt's Sith Lords operate in the open, unlike the secret apprentices and dark Force-users that served under Palpatine and Darth Vader. Similarly, this new Empire has abandoned much of its humanocentrism, and is far more accepting of alien Species within its ranks. Perhaps this is a lesson learned from both the actions of Grand Admiral Thrawn and the strength of The Rebel Alliance, but Darth Krayt's Empire knows few Species-based prejudices (Though by sheer numbers Humans remain the most common agents of the Empire). By and large, The Galactic Empire following The Sith-Imperial War is philosophically, organizationally, and functionally similar to The Galactic Empire under Palpatine. Noting the exceptions listed later in this section, Gamemasters can feel free to pull almost any concept from The Galactic Empire under Palpatine and bring it forward to use in a Legacy Era Campaign. For example, just because this section does not delve into the organization of Imperial Intelligence doesn't mean you shouldn't use Imperial Intelligence in your games; after all, this is the Empire risen to power once more, and many things that worked for Palpatine continue to work for Darth Krayt. The Sith Lords Main Article: The Sith Affiliation Page: The Sith The Sith fill a variety of roles in the new Galactic Empire. This begins at the top with the man who sits upon the Imperial throne on Coruscant, Darth Krayt. Krayt is the supreme ruler of the Empire, and his word is law. The Emperor rules over the Council of Moffs as well as over other Sith Lords, making him the leader of the two greatest factions of The Galactic Empire. Darth Krayt also serves as the Sith Lord who has dominion over Coruscant, and commands the Coruscant Defense Fleet and all of the military forces on the world. Both Sith and Imperial alike bow before Darth Krayt. The Council of Moffs The Council of Moffs is the highest ruling bureaucratic body in the Empire. The Council consists of those individuals who have reached the highest rank in the Imperial government to become leaders of various organizations within the Empire. The Council consists of the Director of Imperial Intelligence, the Director of the Imperial Diplomatic Corps, the Supreme Commander of the Empire's military forces, the Grand Admiral in command of the Imperial Navy, the General in command of the Imperial Army, and the Director of The Imperial Mission. This balance between three civilian leaders and three military leaders helps ensure balance within the council. Additionally, each of the members of the Council of Moffs has control over a single sector, making them governors of the people as well as organization heads. The Council of Moffs makes all of the high-level decisions that affect the whole of the Empire. Tough they answer to the Emperor, Darth Krayt does not typically trouble himself with the more bureaucratic matters of state, leaving the act of ruling much of the Empire in the Council's hands. In many ways, the Council of Moffs serves much as the Imperial Senate did in the days before its dissolution under Palpatine, though with fewer members, decisions are reached rather more quickly. For a matter to be brought before the Council of Moffs, it must be of extreme importance, as the lives of billions depend on their decisions. Lesser matters of state are handled by the individual Moffs and other regional governors throughout the Empire. Although the Council supposedly comes together to make decisions for the greater good of the Empire, there are clearly signs of suspicion between the Moffs. The Council is often divided on a variety of issues, and none of the Moffs seems to truly trust the others. However, a collective fear for the power of The Sith keeps the Moffs from squabbling among themselves too much, and thus far none of their political maneuvering has caused too much unrest. Regional Governors & Sector Government Most planets in the Empire are actually ruled directly by Moffs and other regional governors. The galaxy is broken down into sectors, each of which has an Imperial body overseeing it. The actual nature of this body can vary from sector to sector; a sector with a lower population, such as the Kathol Sector, might be ruled over by a single Moff with a sector government under his or her control. Other sectors with higher populations might require several Moffs working together, as well as expansive governments that include multiple smaller systems and planetary governments within their ranks. The actual form of the sector government varies widely, ranging from single dictatorships and triumvirates to sector councils and even small senates. Despite the differences in the ruling bodies of all these sectors, they all follow the laws and philosophies of the Empire. The Moffs are the chief ruling officials in The Galactic Empire. The Moffs are among the Empire's most loyal and dedicated servants, and as a reward for their service they are given control over planets, systems, and even entire sectors. The title of Moff is granted wholly by higher-ups in the Imperial bureaucracy, with most Moffs being appointed by decree of either the Council of Moffs or the sector government. Each Moff brings a distinctive style of rulership to his or her domain, and the beings who live under a particular Moff's rule usually have at least a passing familiarity with that Moff, much as they would any planetary leader. Some worlds still retain at least a shell of their original planetary government, though with Imperial oversight. Democratic worlds may still elect their own officials, though in effect most of those rulers become little more than puppets or figureheads of Imperial rule. Most worlds, however, have accepted Imperial rule and use an Imperial bureaucracy in place of whatever government they had before. If a planetary government still exists, it must obey the commands and laws of The Galactic Empire, and Imperial troops are always positioned on these worlds to ensure that Imperial decrees are followed to the letter. Planets, systems, and sectors each have their own defense and police forces as they did under their own authority. Most of these forces fall under the control of the local government, but with serious Imperial oversight. Additionally, the Empire maintains its own defense forces at the sector and planetary level, which fall under the purview of the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Army. Independent Affiliates The Empire has a number of "Independent Affiliates." These primarily consist of sectors or hegemonies that have their own independent hierarchy. For example, both The Hapes Consortium and The Chiss Ascendency are considered independent affiliates of the Empire. Though they technically do not fall under Imperial rule (As their governments are not part of the Imperial bureaucracy), they are no less influenced by the might of The Galactic Empire. In these cases, the Empire has not conquered them by force, but by diplomacy. These governments ostensibly continue to rule over their worlds, but there is strong Imperial influence. These independent affiliates usually have a strong Imperial military presence (According to the diplomats, this is merely part of the Empire's obligation to protect its allies), and Imperial officials might hold posts in the affiliate's government. A tenuous balance exists with these worlds. In the case of these individual affiliates, most feel as though they have retained their autonomy in the face of the all-encompassing Empire. However, in truth the Empire holds nearly as much sway in these areas as it does in its own holdings. The rulers of these affiliated states know that, should the Empire desire to conquer their domain, there would be little that could be done to stop the Empire from seizing control. The Sector Rangers Affiliation Page: The Sector Rangers One major component of Imperial leadership in the galaxy falls under the purview of The Sector Rangers. An organization that has existed since the days of The Old Republic, The Sector Rangers serve as the ultimate law enforcement officials at the sector level. Like Palpatine, Darth Krayt has made sure to put The Sector Rangers under direct Imperial control. In this time period, as during The Rebellion Era, The Sector Rangers act as a police force that enforces Imperial law across sector and planetary boundaries, with a jurisdiction rivaled only by the Sith Lords in charge of the Empire. The Sector Rangers continue to uphold the law, regardless of the lawmakers, and act as a space-based police force that operates across all governmental boundaries. The New Nobility When the Empire begins its drive to once again conquer the galaxy, the Council of Moffs looks back on their own history at some of the events and decisions that helped Palpatine solidify his own power base during the turmoil of the Empire. One of the best ways he was able to ensure that the Empire could grow to great power was to woo the nobility of the galaxy by increasing their power and wealth. With much of the Empire's nobility long gone, the Council of Moffs decides to create a caste of new nobility on conquered worlds. When the Empire conquers a world (Whether by force or diplomacy), one of the first steps is to identify the most influential beings on that world and bribe them with credits, power, and luxury. The Empire buys the loyalty of planetary rulers, and in turn assures the cooperation of those worlds. This tactic is attempted on Bothawui, with some success. Influential Bothans, always eager to increase their power, are quickly swayed by the Empire's promises of more wealth and influence. Although the act creates civil unrest, as the proud Bothan people express their resentment of those who accept the Empire's bribes, the Empire manages to subdue a world that has, in the past, proven rebellious and troublesome. The result of this philosophy is that a caste of newly wealthy nobles has come into being across the galaxy, all with loyalty to the Empire based on power and an influx of credits. When The Sith seize control, the transition to the new Emperor is swift and smooth, and now across the galaxy there are hundreds of new nobles on thousands of worlds of every Species imaginable, all newly wealthy, newly powerful, and dedicated to the success of the Empire. Sith Spies Outside of the realm of Imperial Intelligence, there are spies who report directly to the Sith Lords. Every Sith Lord has his or her own network of Sith spies, who report directly to that Sith Lord with whatever news they have to convey. Some of these networks can be quite extensive, while others consist of only three or four operatives throughout the galaxy. Typically, these Sith spies are not Force-sensitive, but instead curry the favor of their dark masters by passing along secrets and whispers that they pick up on their worlds. It is partially because of these spies that the Sith Lords seem almost omniscient, as news, rumors, and secret information funneled directly to them by their spies often has the advantage of being much faster than knowledge gained through Imperial Intelligence. Sith spies are typically individuals who feel little or no loyalty to their people or planet. They choose to serve the Sith Lords for personal gain; most Sith reward their spies handsomely for information that proves useful. These Sith spies can be of any Species, or any walk of life, and usually they never reveal their true occupation to the people around them. For most Sith spies, anonymity is everything, and nearly anyone you speak to could be a spy for some Sith Lord. When a Sith spy learns something of importance, he or she transmits the data via secure connection over The HoloNet to the Sith Lord, ensuring that only the master they serve receives the information. If the information is of particular importance or is so secret that it cannot be entrusted to electronic communication, the Sith Lord will often demand that the spy present the information in person. These spies will do everything in their power, even kill, to maintain their secrecy. The Sith spies were born out of the mistrust of the Sith Lords, both for one another and for the Imperial bureaucracy. Most of the Sith Lords regard the Empire as little more than a vehicle for their own domination of the galaxy, and care little for the philosophies of Imperial dogma. As such, rather than entrust knowledge that could be the difference between total domination of the galaxy and their own deaths to the hands of Imperial Intelligence, the Sith Lords maintain their own information pipelines. The Sith Lords also keep their spies secret from one another so that their information pipelines aren't compromised by ambitious rivals. The Imperial Mission Affiliation Page: The Imperial Mission An institution nearly as old as The Galactic Alliance, The Imperial Mission is a special branch of The Galactic Empire intended to bring the influence and order of the Empire peacefully to worlds throughout the galaxy. The Imperial Mission provides help and aid to worlds in need, all in the name of The Galactic Empire. By doing so, it encourages beings throughout the galaxy to associate The Galactic Empire with benevolent and helpful acts, not the tyranny and hatred that has long been the Empire's legacy. The Imperial Mission operates outside of the normal Imperial bureaucracy, though its head (Currently Konrad Rus) is given the rank of Moff as an honorific, a symbol that The Imperial Mission is just as important to the Empire as its Army or Navy. Skull Squadron Affiliation Page: Skull Squadron One of the most elite Starfighter squadrons in the galaxy, Skull Squadron is a force of pilots assigned to the defense and security of Coruscant. Consisting of the best pilots culled from squadrons throughout the galaxy, Skull Squadron is made up of a relatively small number of Imperial pilots that specialize in the operation of the Predator-Class Starfighter. Other elite Starfighter squadrons within the Empire, such as the 181st Imperial Fighter Wing, operate as a part of naval operations throughout the galaxy, typically being assigned to a single fleet or task force and remaining mobile. Skull Squadron (Whose formal listing in the ranks of the Imperial Navy is the 1st Imperial Center Core Defense Squadron) is instead assigned to Coruscant and concerns itself almost exclusively with the defense of the Imperial capital and its citizens. Joker Squad Affiliation Page: Joker Squad The Stormtrooper squad known as Joker Squad is a perfect example of one of the biggest changes to the Empire in The Legacy Era. In the past, many Stormtroopers were clones, indoctrinated trainees, and poorly trained recruits who were treated as faceless, expendable troops. Joker Squad represents a new breed of Stormtrooper. With the Stormtroopers who fought in the Clone Wars long dead and total brainwashing less common as an Imperial practice, the Stormtroopers of the new Empire are recruited for their desire to help impose order and protect Imperial citizens from lawlessness. Joker Squad (And other Stormtrooper squads just like it) consists of highly competent individuals who are more creative and have more personality than the Stormtroopers of the past. Roan Fel's Empire-in-Exile Affiliation Page: The Fel Empire When Darth Krayt deposes Emperor Roan Fel, killing his body double and seizing the throne, he does more than install himself as the ruler of the galaxy: he creates a faction within the Empire that rebels against Sith rule. Following Krayt's ascent to the position of Emperor, Roan Fel, the third Emperor of the Fel Dynasty, flees with his most loyal associates into exile. Retreating to Bastion, Roan Fel sets up his own Empire-in-Exile, drawing his most trusted allies close to him and opposing Darth Krayt's Empire. The Fel Empire is mostly the same as The Galactic Empire as it existed prior to the conclusion of The Sith-Imperial War. It has the same technology, the same kinds of troops, and many of the same philosophies as Krayt's Empire. The differences between the two Empires is that Roan Fel rules with hard benevolence, while Krayt continues to rule as a tyrant. Roan Fel's Empire is no friend of The Sith, and despite only semi-successful efforts to court alliances with both The Galactic Alliance and the remaining Jedi, The Fel Empire has managed to repel Darth Krayt's forces and foil attempts on the lives of both Roan Fel and his daughter, Marasiah. The existence of this rebellious Imperial faction sows turmoil within The Galactic Empire. Those loyal to Darth Krayt have been charged with hunting down and exterminating those who defected to Roan Fel's side, leading to constant conflicts between two Imperial forces. Moreover, Roan Fel's survival breeds mistrust among those in Krayt's Empire, as there is often no way to tell which Emperor a given Imperial agent is loyal. Officers eye one another warily, never knowing whether they are secretly dealing with a traitor who supports Roan Fel or a lapdog of The Sith. The Fel Empire is constantly working to undo the deeds perpetrated by the Sith usurper on the Imperial throne. Though this Empire-in-Exile must work covertly, there have been many full-scale military encounters between the two factions. Meanwhile, Fel's agents continue to undertake clandestine missions to win planets over to his faction, hoping that one day the number of planets loyal to Fel will be great enough that he can launch an assault on The Sith and have the backing to dispose Darth Krayt and drive The Sith from the galaxy. The Imperial Knights Affiliation Page: The Imperial Knights The Imperial Knights are a small organization that serves Emperor Roan Fel. Trained in the Jedi arts, The Imperial Knights are far more than mere bodyguards and agents. They are charged with protecting the most wanted individual in the galaxy from Darth Krayt, the self-proclaimed ruler of The Galactic Empire. The Imperial Knights must not only protect their leader physically but also protect his secrecy and keep him from being located by those who would hunt him down. It is the goal of every Imperial Knight to see Roan Fel safely returned to his rightful place as Emperor of the galaxy. Stormtroopers Though not a trait exclusive to Roan Fel's Empire, Stormtroopers in The Legacy Era can be of any number of Species, and the Empire recruits both male and female troopers. This new breed of Stormtroopers, hailing from hundreds of different worlds throughout the Empire, seems to be more common in Roan Fel's Empire-in-Exile than in Darth Krayt's Empire, but only because the Fel dynasty has gone out of its way to draw members of other Species into the Empire's ranks. As a result, the Stormtrooper Corps of The Fel Empire are far more diverse than in the days of Emperor Palpatine. Imperial Personnel See also: Imperial Nonheroic Units, Fel Empire Nonheroic Units The Galactic Empire makes use of a wide variety of agents, some of whom have distinct specialities. The following generic characters can be used to flesh out encounters featuring either The Galactic Empire or The Fel Empire. Gamemasters should also feel free to use generic Imperial characters from past Eras of Play, as well. Influential Personalities See also: Imperial Heroic Units, Fel Empire Heroic Units The following personalities shape the events of The Legacy Era with their actions and are among the most well known beings in the galaxy. This sections contains characters related to both Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire and Roan Fel's Empire-in-Exile. Imperial Weapons The following ranged weapons are strongly identified with The Galactic Empire and are in common use by Imperial forces throughout the galaxy during The Legacy Era. 1: Is an Inaccurate Weapon 2: Is an Accurate Weapon 3: Is an Area Attack Weapon 4: Can be Braced to reduce Weapon size to Large Imperial Armor The Empire has always had unique suits of armor designed for its troops, and the standard Stormtrooper Armor has been enough to inspire fear in the enemies of the Empire for decades. 1: Can be worn over clothing or other Armor. 2: Does not incur the standard penalties to speed. Imperial Vehicles See also: Vehicles The Empire's ground support needs have changed little across the eras. The Empire still employs Walkers on worlds with rough terrain, and it still puts Scout Troopers on fast-moving Speeder Bikes. The following detail Vehicles used by the Empire extensively during The Legacy Era. Imperial Starfighters See also: Starfighters Starfighters from the Clone Wars and The Rebellion Era inspire Imperial Starfighter designs well into The Legacy Era, as evidenced by the new fighters presented below. Imperial Space Transports See also: Space Transports Imperial officials, officers, and troops rely on two classes of shuttles that are as ubiquitous to The Legacy Era as the Lambda-Class Shuttle is to The Rebellion Era. Imperial Capital Ships See also: Capital Ships, Star Destroyers, Gravity Mine Launcher Fleets of Capital Ships symbolize the true might of the Empire, and the new Imperial Capital Ships found in The Legacy Era put the Capital Ships of previous eras to shame.